


Better Than The Movies

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Popular Culture References, Praise Kink, Reader takes no shit, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Submission to peer pressure has you diving into the one film you thought you’d never watch on this quiet, lonely evening. Surely your frustratingly attractive housemate won’t want to join you. Or will he?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Better Than The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> If the movie being referred to isn't obvious enough, please do ask. But I sincerely hope you enjoy this. Feedback is appreciated either through AO3 or via Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Your friends had dared you to watch this film.

This raunchy, instant box office hit that was the talk of social media, trending on almost every platform, and nigh on impossible to get away from.

They’d all seen it. Being in college meant you weren’t so restricted by the age rating certificates on films as you used to be, but that still didn’t make you any less apprehensive about it.

Not that you were prudish. You considered yourself to be quite the opposite, in fact. You were just as prone to a good film or steamy encounter on the silver screen as the next person. You could, on the surface, appreciate when something was objectively ‘hot’. You recognised enough to know that being kissed apparently felt good, and that having sex, also supposedly 'felt good’.

But that was about all you could. You could suppose and assume, conjure up pretences in your head as to how these things actually felt. Because your stark lack of experience meant that you genuinely couldn’t relate to the characters in these kinds of borderline x-rated films.

You simply didn’t know what sex felt like. You didn’t know what it felt like to be _seriously_ kissed, your previous teenage, hormone-fuelled fumblings in the dark appearing to fall short of the experiences everyone else spoke of. The only true comparisons you could even attempt to draw, were those that came from your own hands and a quiet night in.

And that remained enough, for now.

Yet while you were relatively content in your own situation, the presence of your virginity and general inexperience with guys created consistent issues with your ability to cruise through college life in relative peace, not least with your friends, who all happened to be far higher up the sexual activity ladder than you.

Of course they’d jumped on the bandwagon with this infernal film, and you’d, once again, been left behind.

So you’d laughed along when they talked about it, doing your best to join in the conversation over your study books, although you’d have much rather just been studying. You’d nodded in agreement, cringing when they cringed, swooning when they swooned, pretending to know exactly what they were referring to by the 'hotel scene where he makes her watch’.

But your pretences had only held up for so long with them, and you’d ultimately been caught out.

“What did you think of that bit, Y/N?” Your friend had asked, giving you a quizzical look of expectancy.

You knew your usual responses of 'it was good’, or 'I thought it was well done’, weren’t going to wash here. Especially when they’d spent the last ten minutes talking about how hot the main character, apparently called Massimo, was. You didn’t have a single clue what he looked like, despite the numerous times you’d seen him crop up on your Twitter feed.

It was evident to you, that he was actually entirely forgettable. A nondescript 'hot guy’ that made women weak with a look and barked at them to get on their knees. That kind of treatment had never been your thing, therefore it was nothing but baffling to you that this man seemed to cream the panties of every woman who so much as walked past him.

In fact, your idea of the perfect 'hot guy’ was actually far closer than your friends knew, or would ever know. 

Because you lived with him, and had been for the last eight months. 

A too-late application to campus housing meant that you got shoved in a house share arrangement with a stranger, but it hadn’t turned out to be as bad as you’d dreaded. Your inexplicably attractive roommate was everything you could have wanted in a guy, and despite the fact you weren’t actually that close, you still got to look at him fresh out of the shower every day.

In the end, and after failing to come up with an excuse you believed they’d accept, you’d admitted that you hadn’t actually watched the damn movie. And that appeared to be the most unspeakable crime of the century, if your friends’ reactions were anything to go by.

Ultimately, the goading and taunting you’d received from your friends had been enough to persuade you into putting it on your Netflix watch list. And finding yourself with nothing else to do on this unusually quiet Thursday night, you admitted that perhaps, just maybe, you were more intrigued than you’d initially let on.

And so this, coupled with your susceptibility to peer pressure, explained your current position.

Curled up on your bed, laptop balanced on your lap as the sordid tale of Massimo and Laura played out before you.

It hadn’t appeared to be all that steamy at first, but you knew introductions needed to be made.

Yet before you knew it, you found yourself blushing at the sheer audacity of this mafia boss who thought it appropriate to fuck the throat of the air hostess who’d been eye fucking him with equal fervour since his boarding. Your eyes watered right along with hers, a visible swallow gracing your own throat as your brought your hand up to hold it.

You could almost _feel_ the force of his thrusts as he grunted down at her, and for the briefest of moments, a tingle in your core made you uncertain of yourself.

Did you… actually like this?

No. There was no way.

You needed to watch more.

* * *

##### Almost halfway through the film, it had become clear to you that your needs, as much as you buried them, weren’t all that different from the average woman, or indeed that of your friends.

So much for virgin superiority.

As desperately as you wanted to shrug off the way your stomach churned with excitement every time Massimo and Laura were alone, you simply couldn’t deny that the way this man carried himself was… utterly erotic. 

And now you’d approached the taboo scene. The one every person in your relative vicinity had been talking about. The highly anticipated 'hotel scene where he makes her watch’.

The soaking wetness between your legs became impossible to ignore as the characters interacted, made all the worse by the tension in the air of your own room. You might as well have been there, with them, in that moment.

You didn’t attempt to stop yourself as your fingers began to wander beneath the sheets, tracing a gentle path down your chest, across your navel and towards your core.

The scene intensified, Laura playing with fire and poking the lion to an ultimately predictable end, but that didn’t make it any less steamy.

You slipped your fingers beneath your shorts, spreading your middle and index finger either side of your clothed clit. A gentle press, an initial touch made you tingle with expectancy, and the smallest of gasps escaped you.

Bringing your fingers together, you brought them over your heat in a careful motion, rubbing gently, your eyes fluttering and your cheeks burning as your ministrations began to feel _so good_.

You sunk deeper into the pillows behind you, the laptop wobbling precariously on your knees.

But now you didn’t need the laptop. You didn’t need Massimo, or Laura, or any of their antics to see you through this lust.

You shoved the laptop aside to the bed proper, allowing the soft cotton of the duvet and the comfort against your back to engulf you as you parted your knees. Your lids slid closed, your head thrown back in wanton abandon as you pulled the gusset of your panties to the side, your digits gliding through your now soaking folds.

Gentle touches, just as you liked them. Firm but slow motions over your clit, your orgasm building with every tender rub as fire began to sweep through you. It had been a while since you’d done this, and you were almost certain you wouldn’t last longer than you’d have liked. Because for you, the chase of the orgasm was almost more fun than the end result itself.

Without any prompting, your mind wandered to thoughts of someone far closer to home. Chiselled abs and soft brown hair, dimples in his cheeks when he smiled in the way that just made your chest tighten.

A groan of pleasure ripped from your throat as you rolled two fingers over your throbbing bud, your legs convulsing with the feeling.

You were close… So close…

“Y/N, can I use that shampoo in the bath-”

A rude awakening and an abrupt interruption caught you by surprise as your bedroom door got blown open, and icy tendrils of immediate dread crept through you.

You shot upright, hands flailing under the sheets as you attempted to disguise what you’d been doing, but the look on Chan’s painfully beautiful face told you that your attempts were wildly in vain.

The air in the room was thick. The silence deafening. You didn’t dare look at him, only interpreting what you could of his reaction through your peripherals instead.

“I’m… I’m _so_ fucking sorry, oh my god. I should have knocked-”

“No! No, it’s okay. I- I wasn’t doing anything,” you choked, about to sweep your hand through your hair until you remembered where your fingers had just been.

“Uh, well it looked like you were busy-”

“I wasn’t!” You retorted, shooting him a flushed glare, to which he cocked his head at you. “I… I mean I was, b- but, not in the way you’re thinking.”

You expected a laugh. Some kind of taunt or a string of jokes that you were the butt of, but that didn’t happen. Something entirely unexpected did instead.

Chan took a single step into the room, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

He approached your bedside, perching on the edge as he assessed the situation, eyes flicking from the half open laptop to the very evident flushed state of your cheeks. Your heartbeat quickened with his proximity, your gaze fixated to the duvet in favour of looking directly at him.

“Not in the way I’m thinking?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave compared to his earlier tone. “And what is that?”

You shuffled in place, wringing your fingers nervously. What the hell was he doing? What did he want you to say?

“I just… I mean, I suppose that, to a… a passer by, it might have looked like I was doing something… rude?” You muttered, your words trailing off into silence.

Something resembling a low chuckle resounded from Chan as he placed one large hand over both of yours, and you immediately tensed at the warmth of his touch.

“Something rude? Like watching something? Or… touching yourself?”

Your eyes flew open, your mouth doing the same thing as you were about to protest or shoot back a retort, when you saw the look on his face.

The way his eyes had darkened indiscriminately. The way his soft brown tresses were swept back over one side, exposing the silver piercings in his ear. The tellings of a smirk playing at the corners of his perfectly plump lips, and it dawned on you, that he was making fun of you.

There was simply no other explanation for this.

Your heart sank, your throat running dry at the idea that now he’d have something to tease you with for the next however long, until he got bored and moved on. Maybe moving out was a better option.

“Can you leave? I want to be on my own.” You replied, shoving off his hand as you threw the duvet off your legs and swung them to the edge of the bed in a bid to stand up.

“You _really_ want me to go?”

“Look, you caught me red handed, so well done,” you stated, glaring at him as best you could given the distracting state of your heat right now. “You were right, you should have knocked. I know we live together but that doesn’t give you free reign of every room in the house. This is _my_ space.”

And just as you were about to stand up and get the ice cold shower you figured was your only solution to this problem, a firm arm at your front barred you from moving as Chan took hold of your bedside table, creating a barrier across you.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he mused, referring to the way you’d neglected to tell him whether or not you actually wanted him gone.

Did you want him gone?

“You’ve had your fun, Chan. Do what you want.”

“I can assure you,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. “I definitely haven’t had my fun yet.”

The words made your chest tighten impossibly, yet before you could grace him with a witty response of some kind, you were promptly silenced.

Your lips were caught in his, a quick, gentle embrace of soft skin and the slightest moisture that made your head spin. Initially, with confusion, but as the kiss lingered and Chan moved to deepen it, an entirely different wave of emotion consumed you.

The arm that had been holding a barrier dropped, instead circling your waist as Chan pulled you closer to him. His other hand found your jaw, his thumb propping up your chin as he peppered your lips with one kiss, and another, and another, the last stealing the breath from your lungs as he pulled away carefully.

“Always wanted to do that,” he hummed, his eyes dark.

Too filled with desperate need and desire to question it, you simply threw your arms around his neck.

Pliant in his hands, you allowed him to guide you back to the bed, your shorts and panties being removed in a single swift motion of his fingers. He yanked off his own shirt, exposing his chiselled upper body to you, and it was only in that moment of him looming above you like that, did you realise what was happening.

Your held your hands out against his firm chest as he settled between your legs, a sense of hesitancy creeping over you.

“What… are we doing?” You asked, eyes searching for any sign of emotion in him other than rampant lust.

“We’re having sex,” he replied, his lips connecting with the soft skin of your neck as he consumed you with gentle nips and licks.

His answer was obvious, but too casual. The sensations were too much, the overwhelming tickling of his lips sending intermittent gasps to your throat, the tenderness of his hands slipping under your shirt causing your back to arch too far from the bed, and it wasn’t long before Chan caught on.

“Are you… always this responsive?” He questioned, resting his weight on his arms as he allowed you a moment to gather yourself.

The sheer sight of you, a heaving, flushed mess beneath him told him everything he needed to know before you even opened your mouth, and a look of uncertainty crossed his face.

“You’re a virgin?”

There it was. The little word you wanted to curse out and erase from the dictionary, because the taboo meaning it seemed to hold branded you as something almost less than a woman to those that heard it. And Chan didn’t seem to be any exception to that.

Your stomach dropped as he sat back on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs. He took his lip between his teeth, his head shaking just enough to tell you what was coming next.

“You know what? I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

You sat upright as best you could, grabbing his hand before he could move too far away.

“Why not? Just because I’ve never done it before?”

You hated this. Hated that you were about to be discarded like a used tissue just because you’d never done the one thing he was now refusing to do to you.

“It’s not like that, Y/N,” he sighed, sweeping his hand through his locks. “Your first time… It shouldn’t be like this.”

And the next phase of the speech that almost every virgin had heard before. This was just one wonderful cliche after another.

“If you’re about to tell me that my first time should be _special_ , don’t bother. I don’t live in a rom-com Chan. Jesus.”

Your tone took him by surprise as he cocked his head at you, his eyes narrowing.

“You know there’s a reason they say it should be special, right? It’s not something you can get back. The guy who takes it should at least be in love with you.” He stated, eyeing you up and down.

Although the admittance that Chan definitely wasn’t in love with you wasn’t news, you could easily return the sentiment and dismiss the smallest sting of brutal reality he’d just granted you.

You rolled your eyes at him, propping yourself up on your elbows as you met his stare.

“And does that mean _I_ have to be in love with whoever ends up taking my virginity? Do I not get a say? Can I not just choose someone?”

“What, like a Pokemon? It doesn’t work that way-”

“Why doesn’t it work that way?” You retorted, cutting off his scoffed reply.

For a moment, he appeared lost for words. And so you decided to make things as clear as you could for him.

“Listen… I think you’re insanely fucking attractive. I always have. I get myself off to you regularly, and I was doing exactly that when you rudely interrupted me. You were this close,” you gestured an infinitesimal amount of space between your thumb and forefinger, for dramatic effect, “to screwing me. And you stop just because I’ve never taken a dick before? Shouldn’t that make me _more_ appealing?”

A look of utter bewilderment crossed Chan’s face as you proceeded to drop one truth bomb after another, and it was quite frankly the most empowering thing you’d done in a long time.

“I am _impossibly_ horny right now. There’s no way on earth you’re leaving here without getting me off, in some way or another. Whether that involves sex or not, I don’t care. But right now, you’re here with me. And you _just_ said you’ve always wanted to kiss me. Isn’t that all that matters?”

A genuine sense of relief swept through you as you finished your monologue, and you couldn’t tell whether or not Chan was about to laugh, or jump your bones.

Yet luckily, the latter seemed to be what he had in mind as he forced you back to the bed, his lips once again connecting with yours in a frantic mess of teeth and tongue.

“I won’t lie,” he growled, a smiling breaking out against your mouth. “That was super fucking hot.”

A helpless giggle escaped you as Chan went about picking up where he left off, his hands returning to your bare skin as he slipped them under your shirt. A string of quiet whines left your lips as the atmosphere quickly descended into something far more intimate, and Chan seemed to slow his advances as your breathing became rougher, more laboured. You were grateful that he seemed to be matching your pace, at least. 

One arm supporting his weight, the other dipped down between your bodies, his hand hovering over your neglected sex. Maintaining eye contact with you, he closed the distance, splaying his palm across your heat as he cupped you gently.

The sheer warmth of his skin on yours sent waves of pleasure through you, and instinctively, you began to grind your hips against him. The soft friction he offered you was heavenly, and you couldn’t help but feel like he was easing you into the main event as he worked you into relaxation.

“I’m ready, Chan…” You breathed, your cheeks burning with the fire as he touched you tenderly, your stomach knotting with anticipation.

“Feels that way…” He purred, slicking a single, long finger through your folds as he coated himself in your moisture.

“Mhm- _Fuck_ …”

Your little expletive seemed to push Chan over the limits of his self control, and you watched in ardent wonder as he quickly stood from the bed. He unbuckled his jeans, which until now, had been the only thing separating you from the very apparent erection he’d been concealing all this time.

You’d never believed those films or erotic novels where the female character is described as having a literal, physical reaction to the sight of a cock. You’d always wondered how that would even work, it seemed to defy the very capabilities of the body.

Yet your doubts were truly disproven as Chan’s erection sprung free in all its’ glory, and helpless saliva pooled in your mouth in response. You had no basis for comparison on length or girth, or indeed anything about his cock, though you couldn’t imagine there was anyone better equipped. The subtle curve to it made you throb with wanting, the faint veins and broad pink head creating desperate anticipation as to how it’d feel inside you, the way it bounced gently in the air demonstrating exactly how solid he was.

“Holy shit-”

You couldn’t help it. You hadn’t intended to say anything, but the resulting smirk on Chan’s face made you glad of your outburst. You imagined that being the perfect ego boost, albeit unintentional.

He took a conveniently placed condom from the back pocket of his jeans, tearing the packet with his teeth before he slipped it over his length with one confident stroke. He had the efficiency of someone who’d done this many times before, and while the thought should have filled you with something resembling jealousy or envy, instead you were instilled with trust in him. Trust in his confidence, and trust that he’d make this experience as pleasurable as he could.

He returned to you as quickly as he’d left, settling between your legs carefully. He pulled you up by your hands, whipping the oversized shirt from your head and guiding you backwards when it was removed, your naked form on display for him to see. You’d have felt self conscious if he didn’t appear to be so outwardly appreciative of your body, the way he licked his bottom lip and laved his eyes over you telling you that he was enjoying this far more than he’d anticipated.

You parted your thighs as far as you dared for him, every one of your nerves singing with desire as a simple, accidental graze of his head against your bare sex made you tense all over.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked again, though you both knew you were too far in to go back now.

“I just need you,” you whined, curving your hands over his broad shoulders.

He nodded in response, his expression gentle as he reached between your bodies. Taking hold of the base of his cock, he placed the head to your entrance, watching for any sign of uncertainty from you.

Seeing none, he began the careful push.

You held your breath, every bit of your brain capacity focusing on what was going on down there as the slightest of stretches began to wash over you. Chan appeared to be doing the same thing, ever attentive as he sunk himself into you.

“Y- You okay?” He rasped, struggling with keeping himself composed as you wrapped him in nothing short of the tightest heaven he’d ever felt.

“Yeah… Keep going-”

Taking your consent as his green light, Chan inched deeper, the veins in his neck protruding with the exertion of effort he was putting into this. You almost felt sorry for him, but the sudden burning sensation that washed through your lower body was keeping you more than occupied.

Chan shook his head in desperation, as if fighting a silent battle with himself. His eyes pinched shut as he buried his head in your neck and released the deepest, raspiest groan into your ear. The sound sent goosebumps prickling across your skin, the idea that he was getting so much sheer pleasure from this filling you with confidence.

Yet that was quickly withdrawn as Chan finally sunk his entire solid length inside, and a sharp sting of pain flooded your core. You couldn’t stop the yelp that escaped you, the tears pricking at your eyes being an entirely involuntary response to the dull pain you were feeling.

He propped himself up on his hands, sighing audibly in relief as he started to move.

“How… how does it feel?” He muttered, holding your gaze as he adopted the sultriest, slowest thrusts you could have anticipated from someone like him.

“It… hurts,” you gasped, sinking your nails into his shoulders as his careful motions just inched you up the bed.

“You’re doing so well, baby. So good for me-”

The impromptu pet name made you whimper with need, you never having imagined that falling from his lips, let alone to be directed at you.

“I… I’m not going to last long, Y/N.”

You knew it was a warning, and while you were grateful, you didn’t care. The sight of him above you like this coupled with the sensations he was subjecting you to, which coincidentally were now beginning to feel unfathomably good, were enough for you. An encounter that had initially started with you demanding him to get you off, was now turning into something far more intimate, and it was sending the butterflies in your stomach to flight.

“Go faster,” you pleaded, relishing in the way his body moved against yours.

“ _Fuck_ -”

His pace picked up, his thrusts coming more frequently, though you could still tell he was holding back. And that was fine. You knew better than to push your limits, and he seemed to be struggling with his own.

You threw your arms around his neck, pulling him flush to your body as his head once again nestled in the crook of your shoulder. His breath hot on your skin, his smooth, sculpted body rolling against yours and the heavy drag of his cock made you dizzy, and it wasn’t long before you started to feel the throws of an entirely different kind of orgasm.

A string of whimpers left you, ones that Chan drunk from you as he connected your lips once more. The rolls of his hips hardened, his inhibitions drowning in the way you felt around him as he brushed over your most sensitive spot, the one you’d never found by yourself.

Your back arched from the bed, any trace of pain or hurt being replaced with white hot, bubbling pleasure that threatened to spill over at any moment. Chan slowed his pace as you clenched around him, humming into your mouth with desperation.

“St- Stop doing that, _fuck_ -”

His plea came out as a helpless whine, directed at the way you were tightening and convulsing around his length, as if it was something you had any control over, yet the way it made you keen was unreal. He sounded so weak for someone who appeared so outwardly strong, and the knowledge that it was _you_ doing this to him, in this moment, was simply intoxicating.

“I c- can’t help it… You feel so g- _good_ Chan…”

Another throaty groan resounded from him at your praise, and it was all he could do not to fall apart.

“I’m gonna cum, baby, you’re gonna make me cum so hard-”

The building heat inside you came to a gradual peak as Chan rolled his hips particularly deep, maintaining that same rhythm as you quivered beneath him. He held his pace, knuckles turning white amongst the bed sheets, beads of sweat rolling down his neck. His lips parted with yours, the two of you meeting your climaxes in almost instant synchrony, spurring the other to their high with whimpers and groans of mutual lust.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , _f- fuck,_ just like that-”

“Ch- Chan… _ahh_ -”

It was the most stunning of arias, the most connected you’d ever felt to another human. Your vision starred, your grip on his shoulders being sure to bring bruises to the surface with the intensity of your highs. Chan rutted and trembled, milking himself for every drop of his release as you held him snug inside you, your walls caressing him like he was built for you.

Too far gone and high to even make an attempt at forming words, you allowed yourself a moment of collection as he rolled off you, your crinkled duvet and damp pillows acting as a place of respite.

It was unfamiliar, still. Tentative and unsure, despite what you’d just done with him.

But the comfort he offered you was welcome, even though you knew it wasn’t meant with the love it almost felt like it could have. Your breaths came to you short and heavy, Chan’s pace matching yours as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling your clammy back to his front.

His warm breath fanned over the back of your neck, the pleasant sensation acting as a nice contrast to the way your toes had gone numb, leaving tingling content in its’ wake.

A soft kiss to the blade of your shoulder made you hum quietly, and you hoped that at least, he’d fall asleep with you like this.

“You okay?” He eventually asked, his quiet tone breaking the peaceful silence that had settled in.

“I’m okay.” You smiled, your eyes held closed.

There was nothing more that needed to be said, and you didn’t want the awkward repertoire that this could have brought with it. Your feelings were clear, as were his, and expecting anything more from him in this moment would have done nothing but ruin it.

You took it as it was meant, and were under no illusions as to where you stood with him. In fact, you were genuinely grateful that he was the one who’d taken your virginity. Rather the object of your most recent fantasies to be your first, than someone who had every chance of doing more harm to you than good. And _that_ had been nothing if not good.

“I’m sorry about earlier…” He muttered, his voice laced with the hazings of sleep.

You hummed in questioning, encouraging him to elaborate.

“For barging in here. I seriously killed your buzz.”

“You insane? You definitely didn’t kill the buzz. I’m kinda glad you didn’t knock, to be honest.” You half-laughed, your tone never rising above his barely audible whisper.

“I’ll take that as forgiveness then,” he smiled quietly. “What were you watching anyway?”

You shrugged gently, finding it almost hilarious that the dare your friends had slapped you with had led you to this very moment.

“It doesn’t matter,” you mumbled, nuzzling back into his arms. “This was way better than any movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
